Unwanted Son
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Rewrite of my old story, Disgraceful Prince. In the Lion King Nala went to find help because of short food and water supply. But what if that wasn't the only reason. What if Nala was forced to be Scar's mate? And she bared Scar's cub? What would happen to the cub when his mother brings home the rightful king?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers. I'm taking a bit of a break from Innocence but in the meantime I'm working on a new story plus this one. Now here's the first chapter of the re write of The Disgraceful Prince, The Unwanted Son.**

A loud roar echoed through the plains of the Pridelands. The sky was dark, surrounded by countless clouds. As in the heart of the savannah stood a large mountain structure. That stood for many generations and seen many kings come in and out of this world. In the main cave where the king and his queen sleeps laid a pale tan lioness. Sweat matted her fur as she breathed heavily.

"Zira, you have to push." instructed a pregnant creamy gold lioness.

The pale tan lioness snarled. "What do you think I'm doing you imbecile!"

The creamy gold lioness sighed before looking to the side where a brown lioness sat.

"I told you to leave her highness be."

The creamy gold lioness ignored her pridesister and watched the queen give birth. By the time the afternoon came Zira had given birth. But the pale tan queen was anything but happy and the appearance of a rich brown lion with a black mane didn't make it better either. Once the king walked in the lionesses on the side walked out. The king waited until he and his queen was alone.

"What do we have?"

Tears fell from the queen's red eyes. "Scar..."

Scar growled feeling quite inpatient. "What is it!?"

"The cub was a stillborn..."

The rich brown lion stood for a a few moments looking at his queen with emotionless green eyes.

"Scar...please say something!"

"Get out!"

Zira shook her head hoping to clear her ears. "Scar..."

Scar's eyes turned dangerously dark as he roared. "I said get out! You are no longer my queen! You're useless!"

Zira looked up at her king with hurtful eyes. She was going to say something but a small voice stopped her.

"Mother?"

Zira looked towards the cave entrance and seen a small brown cub. Scar sneered at the sight of the cub.

"Get him and get out! We're finished here!"

Zira swallowed whatever saliva she had and stood before ruffly picking up the rich brown cub and stalked out of the cave. Scar snarled at the form of the pale tan lioness. With a grunt Scar sat on his platform.

"Scar!"

The rich brown lion groaned as he rolled his bright green eyes. "What do you want?"

A female hyena spoke up from her party of two male hyenas. "Scar, we need to talk."

"About what?" the king asked not really interested.

"There's no food or water..."

Scar stepped off the platform and growled in the hyenas' faces. "I have a problem of my own and you're busy complaining!"

The hyenas shrunk back as the rich brown lion paced, snarling.

"I need a queen...one I know will bear healthy strong males. Capable of being king..."

One of the male hyenas shared a look with the female hyena before looking at the king. "Didn't you get that Hatari lioness pregnant?"

Scar whipped his head around and snarled. "Your point is!"

The male shrunk back with a whimper causing the tyrant king to resume his pacing.

"I need a young lioness...one I know who will give me a healthy heir." Scar stopped and looked at his three most trusted hyenas. "And I know who the lucky lioness is."

The hyenas wasn't sure to be afraid or join in as the king laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Machine Dragon Nero, thank you for the review, fave and follow. And to everyone else who favored and followed. Thank you, here's the second chapter of Unwanted Son. Enjoy.**

Nala laid low in the dry grass. On her sides was two lionesses as on the other side of the field were two older lionesses.

"So what's the plan?" asked a young pale brown lioness on the peachy cream lioness' right side.

Nala sighed. "We each have to take out a kill."

A young creamy orange lioness looked at her friend with wide brown eyes. "You do know that's five kills. Counting us three, your mother and Queen Sarabi."

Nala sighed. "I know Tama. But there's nothing we can do. With all the mouths in the pride we have to or hear Scar."

The two young lionesses nodded before locking their eyes on the herd in front. With a deep breath Nala gave the signal. The five lionesses ran out after targeting their prey. Nala wss about to pounce when a grey blur knocked into her. The peachy cream lioness stood after her sight cleared, she growled.

"You!"

Shenzi growled as her two back ups flanked her.

"You ruined our hunt!" growled the pale brown lioness her own bright green eyes blazing.

The hyenas laughed before running off earning the lionesses to snarl at their retreating forms. A dark cream lioness walked over with concerned teal eyes.

"Nala are you alright?"

Nala nodded. "Yes mom. But I'm not letting this go."

"What are you going to do?" asked a dark beige lioness.

"I'm going to see Scar."

ooOoo

After leaving her hunting party, Nala headed for priderock. The peachy cream lioness climbed the rocky steps and entered the cave and was surprised to see Scar alone.

"Scar we need to talk!"

Scar lifted his head and smiled at the sight of the young lioness.

"Ah. Nala...what a pleasant surprise."

Nala dismissed the tone and focused on the lion himself as he stood and began to walk towards her.

"I have been watching you. And I got to say...I like what I see."

Nala shivered from the look Scar was giving her as he circled.

"Scar...you must controll the hyenas. They ruined yet another hunt."

Scar stopped circling and stood in front. "How would you like to be the new queen and mother of my cubs."

Nala couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Never!"

Scar chuckled. "I knew you would say that. So if you don't comply...I'll just go for your friends or your mother..."

Nala's eyes widen as tears fell. She didn't want to bear Scar's cubs. But she'll do what she has to. To protect her mother and friends. Scar licked her flank causing the younger lioness to jump.

Nala looked behind her at Scar with fearful green eyes. "Scar...I'm not ready."

Scar pounced, causing Nala to whimper from pain. Scar ran his tongue over Nala's nape before purring in her ear. "I think otherwise."

Nala shut her eyes tight as the salty liquid of tears leaked down her face. Making the peachy cream lioness' face look like a cheetah. While Scar finished up, Nala silently prayed she won't get pregnant.


End file.
